


Septuple the Joy

by khaleesiofdragonstone



Series: The Joy of Raising Multiples [1]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Dany is an interior designer, Dany loves her babies, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jonerys, F/M, Jon is a girl dad, Jon is an architect, Jonerys, Light Smut, Modern AU- Alternative Universe, targlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofdragonstone/pseuds/khaleesiofdragonstone
Summary: Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen are parents to seven girls. An architect and interior designer, these two got more than they bargained for when starting a family. Even though their life is chaotic and stressful at times, the sweet moments they share with their daughters makes it all worth it.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Gilly/Samwell Tarly, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Original Character
Series: The Joy of Raising Multiples [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Septuple the Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! I’m not a new Jonerys shipper or writer. I’ve been a fan of the show for nearly a year and started writing avidly when I was a teenager. Last year, I took an advanced writing class that really helped me perfect my skills and I signed up for A03 during that class. 
> 
> I’m American, so please forgive some terms in these works that are so. This is also my first time writing Jonerys, so please be kind! This first work is just an introduction to the story, but I’d appreciate any and all feedback. I have several drafts to publish. I don’t know anybody on here, so if you’d like to be friends, comment and I’d be happy to give you my Instagram account. Much love and happy reading.

Seven girls. They didn't even know what the word "quintuplets" meant before the ultrasound technician counted five heartbeats. The chances of having five babies at once? One in fifty-five million. The chances of all girls? The statistics hadn't even been calculated because it had never happened before. 

From the beginning of their marriage, Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen had struggled to become pregnant. After trying on and off for three years, they finally turned to in vitro fertilization. The expense was high, even for the interior designer-architect duo. The first batch of fertilized eggs was placed inside Daenerys' uterus and within three months, they'd received the news that there was not just one baby, but two.

Daenys and Jaena were born two months premature via induction. Their tiny little fingers barely gripped Jon's own as they laid in their conjoining incubators. He cried that first night the twins spent in the NICU, wondering how in the hell they were going to survive. By the grace of the gods, the girls were able to come home on their due date, having battled through life as preemies with little complications.

Adjusting to life as a family of four wasn't easy, but Daenerys and Jon caught on quickly. They were a perfect team; when it came to feedings, changing, and sleep, they both had a baby and life was pretty smooth. Daenerys was able to get back to work after a full recovery and Jon stayed home an extra two weeks before returning to his firm. The twins started daycare at four months and the parents established a routine that worked for their sweet family for four.

It wasn't until the girls were three that Daenerys brought up the idea of another round of IVF. Jon dropped his fork at the dinner table. She argued that the girls were at the age where baby dolls were a favorite toy and a sibling would not only be entertaining, but it would teach them a valuable lesson on responsibility. He said he'd think about it, and low and behold, three weeks later, they had an appointment with their reproductive endocrinologist. Just one more baby, Dany had said. Little did they know, they'd get way more than they bargained for. 

It wasn't until Daenerys was eight weeks along that the ultrasound technician did the heartbeat count. One. Two. Three...Four...Five. Five tiny, soft little heartbeats. There was the discussion of a possible abortion so the others had a better chance of survival, but that was a firm no. They'd wanted nothing more than to be parents, and now that they'd been blessed five times over, there was no way they'd take a precious life. The news of quintuplets was shocking to say the least, yet Daenerys and Jon were optimistic.

The day they discovered their daughters were the only set of all girl quintuplets to exist was a day of infamy. Relatives and friends joked around that they should have their own television show, but they promptly declined. As if Daenys and Jaena weren't enough, they also found out that their quintuplets consisted of a set of twins and a set of triplets. Multiples within multiples. Daenerys and Jon could barely believe their luck, even if the pregnancy was high risk and the girls would be micro preemies. 

Dany spent a month in the hospital before the girls were born to ensure everything was going smoothly. Friends and family had come in from all over to help with the twins and prepare their house for when the girls did come home. On a hot spring day, Daenerys started to experience the beginnings of pre-eclampsia and the girls were born via emergency C-section a week prior to the scheduled date. Within eight minutes, Rhaella, Visenya, Elaena, Aelora, and Lyanna were born. The twins were born first, and then the triplets. Each baby girl was appointed a doctor and nurse to care for her when she was whisked away. It broke Dany's heart to not be able to hold her babies like she had with the twins, but she knew they were in good hands.

The scare of their lives happened the second night in the NICU. Little Lyanna, the youngest quint, developed some breathing problems. She stopped breathing when her right lung collapsed. Quickly, the nurses administered a tube to remove the excess air between her lung and chest wall. Jon was able to see her after the miniature surgery was complete, and he broke down. As if a two pound baby wasn't enough shock, all the tubes and wires connected to her body made him emotional. That night, he held Lyanna's hand and let her know that her daddy loved her so very much. 

During the quints' second week, they were each able to hold a baby. Daenerys held Rhaella for the first time, skin to skin, and Jon held Elaena. It was emotional for both parents who knew next to nothing about raising a set of multiples higher than two, but they promised one another that day, beside one another with their daughters on their chest, to do their very best.


End file.
